Puppy
by DarkBlueMint
Summary: Natsuki wants a puppy. ShizNat.


**Puppy  
**By: DarkBlue Mint

Disclaimer: You know, I know, let's keep the pain to a minimum.

Notes: So, my girlfriend is very sick, at the moment she is at the doctor's with her mother, and I have been ordered to patiently wait… I'm not good with waiting… so I'm trying to distract myself. I haven't slept very well so I don't know about my grammar.

* * *

It started simply enough, Mikoto and Mai had moved together and after seven months Reito had kittens; the fact had prompted the human (and very male) Reito to ask his sister for a change to his feline namesake, so after the birth of the litter Reito had became Rei (still though, his sister's best friend usually laughed maliciously when he saw him next to the cat).

Kuga Natsuki had been invited to see the kittens, and even if she was a dog person she was engulfed by the cuteness of the little things. Meeting the kittens had prompted Natsuki to ask to her girlfriend if she finally could get the dog she always dreamed of; Shizuru had accepted quickly (not so much out of love to animals but because Natsuki had looked so adorable begging). After receiving lots of kisses (and other things) from a very happy Natsuki, the light haired girl decided that they could go look for a new pet that weekend.

Sadly the weekend had transformed into two weeks; no matter how many breeders or shelters they went, none of the dogs felt right. It wasn't as if Natsuki was set in a specific breed, it was mostly (and she hadn't talked about this with Shizuru, but she was sure that her girlfriend understood) none of the dogs felt like Duran. She hadn't been willing to admit it at the beginning but now she was sure that she had seen her child as more than a tool for revenge.

The two girls were walking back home after Natsuki picked Shizuru from work (the advantages of working freelance was that Natsuki could make her own hours), passing a playground that was on their path; they were very surprised at seeing a familiar nun with a box that read "free puppies". Sister Miyu seemed to be talking to a mother and child and offering one of the baby dogs to the kid.

"Natsuki-san, Shizuru-san." Acknowledged the former battle android, when the women got near her and the mother and child duo left happily with their new dog.

"Hey Miyu, where did you get the puppies?" Natsuki asked while crouching to peer at the box, three puppies got closer to her and started to sniff her hand.

"Ojousama found them behind the church, Yukariko-san said that we could keep one but we needed to give the others up." Miyu also got closer to the box and caressed the white puppy that abandoned the investigation of the wolf's hand to get near her. "I only have one more puppy to give, Alyssa-sama wanted to keep the one that was left, and Nao's mother asked for one too."

"Why are you giving them in a playground?" Wondered Shizuru, a second black puppy bitted Natsuki's finger, yawned, went to a corner, curled and fell asleep.

"Nao say that it would be a good place to offer them; she informed me something about kids controlling her parents, apparently she was right, the other four puppies were almost adopted immediately." A third golden brown puppy seemed busy licking the finger that the other one had bitten, every once in a while he appeared to look and growl at the sleeping one. "It seems very interested in you."

"Yeah…" Natsuki lifted the puppy gently and checked. "She seems very protective too, and her eyes look kinda red." A quick look between Shizuru and the puppy let her see that the hair color was also somewhat similar. "Maybe I should call her little Shizuru." The woman simply lifted an eyebrow. "Or maybe I should look for another name."

"Are you going to take it?" Both Shizuru and Natsuki nodded. "It's good that you take that puppy, it tried to bit Nao twice."

"So you are a perfect puppy!" Natsuki said while holding the ferocious beast closer to her.

--

Two hours after Raine had had her first encounter with a vet (something she hadn't liked to much), she was happily lounging in a couch pillow near Natsuki; her dark haired mistress was playing video games at the moment, but every time that a loading screen appeared she patted her head, so Raine didn't feel too left out. It was weird not being near her sisters (even if something told her she will see two of them soon) but she was happy, she had a brand new chew toy in the shape of a spider, for some reason she didn't know Raine hated spiders.

Suddenly her mistress' mistress seated herself next to them; Raine liked the light haired girl, she had cuddled her after the evil vet had stung her with a needle (and did unspeakable thing with a thermometer). Shizuru stroked Raine's fur and then snuggled closer to Natsuki, the dark haired girl used already to play with the added weight.

"You know Shizuru." Started to say Natsuki while pausing the game. "Now that we have the puppy maybe we should start thinking about kids." The Kyoto woman blinked several times before, she stood up and hastily mentioned she had to make dinner, and they better talk about that some other time; Natsuki got near Raine and whispered in her ear: "That's what you do when your girlfriend forgets to buy mayo."

**End.**

* * *

More Notes: I think you can guess which puppy would belong to Nao's family… Anyway, waiting sucks… I don't know how things like this get written when I'm worrying out of my mind. The puppy's name came out of my love of the Tales series (didn't use the Japanese name cause obvious reasons).

Prompts used: 3) puppies, 8) A playground, 9) kids, 10) Kisses, 11) Chew toy.

**Omake **(very, very short)

Natsuki learned that teaching Raine about revenge hadn't been a good idea; after forgetting to feed the dog an afternoon the puppy had chewed the remote of her game system. That was a sign of impeding doom, as two hours latter Shizuru informed her that she was ready to have kids… probably it was only revenge for forgetting to buy tea… right?


End file.
